Warriors Path
by Kamen Rider Lightning
Summary: This is my yugioh gx story happens after jaden graduates and some new duelist takes his mantle canon characters to be expected to appear in this. This is on Hiatus


Path of the Warrior

Chapter One: A Cyber Revolution

"Dang it I'm so late." said a boy with black hair said as he ran to the duel arena building he wore a black rock t-shirt and light blue jeans that were baggy and had holes with a chain hanging from them on his belt were Three card holders for his deck one a machine deck the other his favorite a warrior themed deck each one powerful

"How could I forget that it was today that the entrance exams take place dang it that stupid movie marathon last night jeez." he said as he tried to avoid people. His name was Adam and he was the best duelist in his neighborhood, his unpredictability made him a force to be reckoned with and with three of his friends already at duel academy he was next inline to join them he heard they were now obelisk blue rank so he was really looking forward to see them.

"Hello just made it in time didn't you" the door person said to him as Adam entered

"Yeah…..I….ran…here…at….full….speed." Adam said almost out of breath

"Here is your entry card and good luck." she said

"Thanks"

The Kibadome was packed as hopeful entrants were there also current student three in particular was Paige Brewster, Daniel Collier and Jon Kinder they were elite duelists in Obelisk Blue dorm and very high up in the social status of course this didn't go unnoticed by Adam

"H-hi" a voice said

"Oh hey my name is Adam and what's yours"

"Kim" she said "Are you trying to enter the academy too."

"Yeah how bout you?"

"No my older sister is she just finished…oh here she comes now."

"Hi thanks for talking to my sister my name is Jen and yours is…"

"Adam nice to meet you."

At that time the intercom started up "_Will Adam Hatake please report to the duel area at this time_."

"Well that's me got to go nice talking to you both."

"Good luck" Jen said as he left

On the duel floor Adam was face to face with a weird man in a blue and pink blazer

_Earlier_

"Professor we have one more student to have this exam."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS"

This man was Professor Vellian Crowler head of Obelisk Blue at Duel Academy

"Well if this slacker what's to fight I'll give him a fight"

"S-sir are you serious remember last time you lost to that Jaden Yuki Kid that graduated last year"

"Don't remind me of me losing to that Slacker"

"Wow this is so cool" Adam said

"If you are ready to begin the lets begin"

Adam pulled his machine deck from one of three deck cases attached to his belt

"So what's your name student."

"Adam Hatake pleased to meet you teach."

"The name is Professor Crowler and if you are ready to begin then let's duel"

"Now your speaking my language."

Adam:4000

Crowler:4000

"I'll start if you don't mind"

"Fine by me teach."

"I'll place two cards face down and summon my Trojan Horse in defense mode (ATK/1600 DEF/1200) and with that ill end my turn"

"Ok then my draw and now ill place one face down card and summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode (ATK/2100 DEF/1600)

"Wait you need to sacrifice for a 5 star monster" Crowler stated

"Normally that would be true but Cyber Dragons effect states that if I have no monsters on my field and you do I can special summon him from my hand and now I normal summon Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK/1100 DEF/600) now Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast" and with that Crowlers monster was destroyed

"Now Proto-Cyber Dragon attack."

"I activate my trap Negate Attack"

In the stands

"Why didn't he use that when he attacked with his Cyber Dragon?" Paige questioned

"I don't know but I'm looking forward to the ancient gear monsters in Crowlers deck." Daniel said with interest

"Now I activate my Monster Reborn spell card to revive my Trojan Horse and now I sacrifice my monster for Ancient Gear Golem (ATK/3000 DEF/3000) now attack his Proto-Cyber Dragon"

"Not so fast I activate my trap…"

"Sorry but you can't when my Ancient Gear Golem attacks no spell or traps"

"_Great_" Adam thought "_Now it gets better_" he was smiling

Adam:2100

Crowler:4000

"Wow that had to hurt" Jen said to her sis Kim

"D-do you t-think he can w-win"

"Of course look at him he is calm and actually smiling"

"Ok now its my turn now and its time I end this duel sorry teach I activate my spell Book of Moon this puts your monster in face down defense mode"

"So your monster isn't strong enough to destroy it"

"Ah but wait I activate the spell card Power Bond to fuse my Cyber Dragon with the two in my hand in order to summon the Cyber-End Dragon (ATK/4000 DEF/2800)

"Whoa that's power" Jon said

"Well we know whose going to win know" Paige said

"I'm actually impressed" Daniel said unconcerned"

"See what I told you sis nothing to worry about I can't believe he actually has that card"

"And by the way thanks to power bond my Cyber End Dragon's attack points double to 8000 and when he attacks you lose life points even in defense mode"

"WHAT I-I-IT CAN'T BE"

"Oh it be Cyber End Dragon finish this SUPER STRIDENT BLAST" Cyber End Dragon (ATK/4000-8000) Ancient Gear Golem (DEF/3000)

Adam:2100

Crowler:0

"Oh YEAH THAT'S GAME"

"Well well looks like we got some good competition"

"So he is not that important to me"

With that Paige, Daniel, and Jon left

"See Kimmy told you he would win."

And after that Adam and Jen met up along with his friend Harli who won her duel before Adam got there. They were now heading to Duel Academy but this is just the beginning of their adventure.


End file.
